


塔尔伯特的实验

by pepperlake



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:13:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26541190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pepperlake/pseuds/pepperlake
Summary: 朴杰克被新来的屠夫抓住了，似乎因为他的衣服，新屠夫对他展现了超乎寻常的兴趣。
Relationships: Talbot Grimes|the blight/Jake Park
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	塔尔伯特的实验

**Author's Note:**

> 存在塔尔伯特和朴杰克的性格捏造  
> 也许有与官方相冲突的设定

新人类的到来就意味着就有新的屠夫。尽管新人对这里的环境适应得很快，他们这些“老”人不必分神去担忧新来的菲利克斯，但朴杰克隐隐有些不安。直觉是没有理由的，这东西虽然时灵时不灵，但还是谨慎一点为好。  
朴杰克的衣服在上一次逃脱中被撕坏了，在那个时候比起衣服，他更关心的是那几乎深入到骨头的伤口，回来才发现陪伴自己的外套被屠夫的武器破坏得不成样子。下一次关乎性命的游戏又要开始了，但衣服还来不及修补，克劳黛特在恶灵将他送走前匆匆把一套衣服丢给了他。  
“竟然是这套...”朴杰克将衣服摊开才发现是有古怪花朵盛开时穿着的那套。棉麻制成衣服舒适且耐磨，足够长袖套可以避免手沾染了奇怪的污物，可以说是很适合工作的一套装备，要是上面没有奇怪的液体和血迹就好了。  
虽然说上面的污渍让朴杰克有些不自在，但是他还是全身心地投入到该做的事情去。这次和往常不一样，他没有找到任何他所熟悉的屠夫的标志性物件或者声音，所以朴杰克开始猜测现在想要杀死他们的是新来的屠夫。  
果然，在他修发电机的时候一个身影在自己旁边迅速闪过，那不是逃生者的速度，只有屠夫们才有这样的特权。朴杰克在躲藏的过程中发现墙上有和自己衣服污渍颜色一样的液体，不知道是怎么样的屠夫才会如此莽撞，在四处碰壁。他以为是个高大结实的屠夫，像那个日本的鬼武士一般向逃生者发起无法躲避的冲锋，但直到所有伙伴死去，可怕的屠夫找到他时，他才发现对方完全不符合自己的预测。  
一点都不高大的屠夫弓着背，似乎更加矮了。破损的外套勉强包裹着身体，两只瘦削手臂在袖子下伸出，皮肤上还带有橙黄色的汁液，似乎下一秒就有异形的蠕虫在皮肤下爬出。这不是观察新屠夫的时候，朴杰克学着中国女孩那样，在翻窗时候调整了动作，给自己来了一段小小的加速。他听到身后屠夫发出了混杂着痛苦和兴奋的吼声以及撞到墙的声音，他以为自己要成功逃脱了，可没有多久，那根铁手杖已经碰到了自己的背。朴杰克叫了一声，希望借因疼痛而产生的加速度能摆脱对方的追击。  
虽然屠夫体型瘦小，但他有着足以空手击碎木板的力量，一根看起来平平无奇的手杖在他手里变成了可怕的武器。尽管朴杰克用尽全力奔跑，但这并不管用，屠夫还是很快地用手杖把他击倒在地。  
屠夫往自己胸口扎了一针，发出了一声满意的呻吟。朴杰克才发现对方手臂上有莫名的肿胀物，像当时发狂的屠夫的一样，脓包里的那些液体就是屠夫针管里的东西。没有记错的话，液体看起来和之前那些古怪花朵生产出来的液体完全一致，但时间太久了，朴杰克不能确定是不是一样的东西 。  
一个畸形……  
等屠夫扒开他的兜帽，凑到朴杰克面前的，朴杰克立刻把自己身子往后挪动。这几乎可以说是一具尸体，屠夫的皮肤介于干枯和正常之间，眼眶里不是眼珠，而是填满了橙色的物质，可怜的下巴已经消失了，一坨烂肉带着几颗牙齿将嘴里的液体导向地面。屠夫身上还有股甜蜜且恶心的味道，朴杰克的面罩也不管用了，用以遮掩面部的面罩不能隔绝那股腥臭又带点香甜的味道，他现在只想大吐特吐。  
“我想我们应该认识一下，你是不是和威戈接触过。”词语被枯萎者喉咙被那些恶心的液体携带而出，再缓慢地地组成了有意义的句子，看来使用者已经很久没有好好说话了，因为他的询问更接近野兽的吼叫而非人类的询问。塔尔伯特并不在意对方的举止，毕竟之前那些试验品也是一样的反应。他用手杖顶起对方的下巴，对方露出了脆弱的颈部，以及恐惧的眼神。恐吓很有用，尽管恶灵十分满意他的成果，但他却没有什么收获，但在最后还是让他逮住了这个可爱的猎物——穿着威戈给的衣服的猎物，瞧瞧他衣服上那些装满液体的瓶子，准是在那个小屋子里顺来的。  
他当然知道威戈，但是后来威戈消失了，不是吗？朴杰克知道威戈肯定还在某处观察这里，而他不知道对方在哪里，况且问他的人是个屠夫，朴杰克是不会顺从他的。  
“我不知道。”液体的味道太恶心了，朴杰克强忍呕吐的欲望回答了对方的问题，这欲望是如此强烈，他不得不在说完的一瞬间闭上嘴巴和鼻子，留给自己的呼吸道短暂的安宁。枯萎者一点都不喜欢骗子的回答，他粗暴地将对方腰上系着的药剂瓶扯了下来。  
谎言别揭穿，朴杰克将头扭到了一边。他应该带把钥匙的，但是他没有。炼金术师不管这些，他已经因为威戈完全发了疯，眼里再也没有别的东西了。他对威戈这位神秘的男人怀着无比的渴望，日记早已不足以乘载他的欲望了，就像那些已经被装满的瓶瓶罐罐一样，塔尔伯特·格莱姆斯需要更多，更多有关威戈的东西，最好是威戈本人。但在眼下，这个不识好歹的逃生者却拒绝透露威戈的去向，毫无疑问，这让他十分恼火。没有哪个炼金术师会愿意在见到成功的曙光时停下来，对于塔尔伯特来说，这样的野心还要更加强烈。  
“做个交易怎么样，如果你可以告诉我威戈在哪，我可以放你走。”这根本不是交易，枯萎者干枯的手已经摸上了朴杰克的脸，扯掉了遮盖逃生者面部的布料，逃生者下意识把脸扭到了一边，闭上眼睛企图视而不见，但终究是自欺欺人罢了，“或者你想试试血清？我保证我会慢慢来的。”  
血清真正的拥有者很快把针管接到了药剂瓶上——朴杰克一开始不懂为什么瓶子是这样的构造，而他现在已经明白了。他不确定自己能不能挣脱屠夫的拘束，屠夫不断颤抖的身子下隐藏着一头野兽，那些被他注射在体内的东西与其说是激发他的能量，不如是在协助他勉强维持一个人样。  
朴杰克的恐惧不能帮他回答威戈到底在哪。  
塔尔伯特知道逃生者不愿意接受这样的不公平交易。带有尖锐针头的药剂停在了朴杰克皮肤表面，只要稍稍用力，那些橙黄色的液体就会注入到他的皮肤之下，通过血管输送到身体各处，让朴杰克变成和他一样的畸形，当然，可能是死掉的畸形。亚洲男人只能靠轻微移动自己身子来躲避准备吻上自己皮肤的针管，但是那些针管却没有放过他，宛如时刻爬上皮肤的水蛭。  
“快说吧，他在哪？”威胁只是为了找到威戈的手段之一，只要他轻轻一动，特制的手杖就能敲破对方的头颅，或是将血清注射到对方体内。但他不急着这么去做，杀死老鼠很简单，但是跟着老鼠找到他们的老巢不是一件那么简单的事情。  
朴杰克当然不知道威戈在哪，他宁可恶灵现在就把他吃掉，那个他们一直讨厌的“终局”迟迟没有出现，恶灵默许了这个屠夫的恶行，在塔尔伯特看来，这是一种对他的奖赏，塔尔伯特不会让这样的礼物溜掉。  
朴杰克依旧选择沉默——他别无选择。屠夫只好把他拖到了杀手小屋，地面上的突起硌得他臀部和腿部发热，小屋里伙伴的尸体已经消失了，只有一些干涸的血迹还留在木板上，暗示着先前发出的故事。塔尔伯特不知道需要多久时间从对方嘴里撬出想要的东西。  
但没关系，只要找到他想要的东西，一切努力都是值得的。  
枯萎者抓住了朴杰克的头发将对方垂下去的头再度提了起来，露出了脆弱的颈部，不算特别明显的喉结也因为抬头的动作而秃了出来。塔尔伯特现在就可以把对方掐死，但他更乐意看着亚洲面孔的男人眼里的惊恐变成了生理性的泪水自眼眶溢出。本就不干净的棉麻衣服此刻被滴上了泪水和从枯萎者嘴巴滴出的液体，没人在意这些，正如除了枯萎者没人在意朴杰克。  
这不是好受的姿势，况且对方正在拿指甲划过自己的脖子，似乎尖锐的指甲还刺破了皮肤，因为脖子已经有了剐蹭导致的瘙痒感，这个王八蛋企图告诉他“我随时可以杀死你”。 “看来你还是不愿意告诉我，你想我往你哪只手注射呢？左手？右手？或者胸口？”虽然枯萎者已经没法做笑这个表情了，但朴杰克能感觉到对方的愉悦，不管说还是不说，折磨是无可避免的。  
“杀了我吧！我真不知道。”作为最先来的那一批逃生者，朴杰克经历了很多，很多可怕的噩梦，本以为足量的锻炼已经增强了他的抵抗力，但此时他发现自己还是如此脆弱，他从未如此期待恶灵把他带走。人类对锐利物和异物的恐惧是与生俱来的，作为前药剂师的格莱姆斯医生深知这个道理。这也是他为何致力于研究新药物的原因之一，当然，此时这种天性成为了他威胁别人的工具。猎物已经丧失了他的意志，闭着眼睛在等待着死亡。  
“看来你还是不愿意说，我保证我会慢慢来，可能会有一点痛…”枯萎者的声音在朴杰克耳边响起，还附赠了一些滴到他脸颊的黏稠液体。朴杰克开始挣扎起来，用力推开对方，对方纹丝不动，只有朴杰克的衣服被弄得更脏了。濒死的试验品都会下意识挣扎，为了避免对方对自己操作的干扰，塔尔伯特只好将对方那只扑到他脸上的手给扭断了，还用力敲了敲对方的膝盖，对方大喊几声后显然泄了气，然后把自己缩在一团开始发抖，再凑近一点，还能听见吸鼻子的声音。  
逃生者腰间的药剂被保存得很好，没有掺入杂质，也没有出现变质，只需要加个注射的仪器就可以继续进行他的实验了。“你在哭吗？人类需要彻底的改变才能进步，我希望这样的改变对你是有效的。”塔尔伯特喃喃自语，将液体从针管微微挤出了一点，好的，针管没有问题，他可以把这东西打进对方的身体里了。朴杰克只能看着对方离自己越来越近，但是挣扎又有什么用呢？  
他的痛觉是模糊的，听觉也是模糊的，但唯有注射的感觉是如此的强烈。那些东西在打入自己体内的一瞬间就顺着自己的血管到处游窜，朴杰克的视野也如他的其他感知一样模糊，之周遭的世界是旋转的，颠倒的，他听见了很多声音，是乌鸦叫，是风吹草动起来的声音，是流水声，是植物生长的声音，所以东西都混杂在这里一起，他无法辨认。最让人难以忍受的是他逐渐膨胀的腹部，也许是真的在膨胀，也许只是他的幻觉。  
他的心跳得很快，似乎想在生命的最后时刻跳完他活到70岁时应当跳完的次数。冷汗一直在往外冒，但他的手抬不起来，根本擦不了汗。他的肚子是不是在孕育这什么东西？而且那个“东西”要破体而出了。他不要，他不要。“不！不！不！”朴杰克大叫起来，那股能量无法在他的腹部找到出口，开始在他胃里翻腾。  
对于塔尔伯特来讲，这样的结果不多见，虽然没有找到威戈，这也许是他实验的新开端。他不会让机会溜走的，所以他把第二针扎进了朴杰克的体内，对方身体抽搐随着药物的缓缓推入变得更加明显。  
不是所有人都能承载这股能量，好在朴杰克身体素质不错，没有在注射后的短短时间内死去。那股能量还在他胃里翻涌，并且在第二针打下去后爆发出来。他的肚子肿胀无比，就像屠宰场那些被注了水的猪。能量无法在肚子找到突破口，只好一部分向上走，一部分向下走。朴杰克知道女性受孕是一种痛苦的行为，但他无法想象肿胀的腹部能到这么痛苦的地步。他该看看自己是什么样的——他的腹部肿胀，没有猜错应当隐约显现出一些橙色的水肿，并且似乎这些水肿内有什么东西在破体而出。但他现在已经什么都看不见了，只能匆忙找了个依靠，将一些东西呕吐了出来，那不是他主动想吐，是那些液体自动冲出了他的喉咙。他的膀胱状况同样糟糕，那些能量挤压着他的下体，裤裆是濡湿的，他不清楚自己到处射出了什么东西。但他什么都不清楚，一切感知回归到了他尚在母亲子宫的时期，世界于他而言是一片混沌。  
朴杰克不知道那个依靠是活的，塔尔伯特看着被自己敲断了腿和手的逃生者踉踉跄跄地勉强起身，像无头苍蝇一般乱撞，最终用手抱住了他的腿，在他腿边呕吐起来。那些污物把塔尔伯特的裤子和鞋子都弄脏了，当然，还弄脏了朴杰克自己。  
“我在这，我在这。”实验者是试验品的唯一依靠，当然试验品也代表了实验者的希望。所以塔尔伯特对朴杰克的举止给予了他少有的宽恕，这是完美试验品才有的特权。试验品意外地没有攻击性，并且还活着，不像先前那只短暂复活，到处咬人的老鼠；也不像那只迅速死亡的乌鸦。塔尔伯特自然很满意这样的结果——发现一个足够强壮，健康的试验品，也许和找到威戈意义一样大。塔尔伯特解开了对方的衣物，腹部的肿胀已经消失了，只留有一些小小的突起。他用着手指抚摸对方刚刚发出了异变的腹部，对方不为所动。“你看见了什么？还有，你是尿了吗”塔尔伯特凑到对方的耳边，轻声询问对方，然而朴杰克已经失去意识，棕色的眼睛失去了焦距，涣散开来，眼球已经开始上翻，嘴角还沾着橙色的呕吐物，像一具尸体。  
塔尔伯特将脸贴到对方脖子处确定对方的情况，他的手已经没什么感觉了，只有脸部的神经还能告诉他对方的脉搏仍旧在虚弱地挑动。塔尔伯特找了个空的瓶子收集对方呕出来的东西，将对方放在了一旁。自始至终他都不知道对方的名字，只知道他和威戈有关系，虽然了解不多，但下一次再遇到这位逃生者他会继续留意下对方的情况，毕竟是不可多得的试验体。塔尔伯特知道恶灵很快就要来了，毕竟恶灵不会愿意看逃生者被自己霸占如此之久的，也是时候去书写新的实验日记了。  
枯萎者站在起来，找回了自己的手杖，离开了杀手小屋。朴杰克睁大眼睛望着枯萎者离去的方向，但眼神涣散，没有人知道他看见了什么。

**Author's Note:**

> 参考的资料有18年万圣活动的文本，朴杰克“威戈的掠夺者”套的服装描述，枯萎者的背景故事。我猜也许还有更多的资料，如果看到这里的您愿意提供资料和我交流的话，我会非常感谢。


End file.
